


白色和黑色的安氏物（摘录）

by bdfy



Series: 《泡》短篇再录 (3400398 f/ht) [1]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: ・只有捏造。真名败露。・角色有点崩溃？・有表现流血、攻击和战斗的场面。以那样的感觉，因为包含着从搞错了的事件啦，没做完的一方拉了的设定啦多数，无论发生什么都成为适合宽恕的人。46/40/1468





	白色和黑色的安氏物（摘录）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [白と黒のアンシュラーク](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500629) by 3400398. 



> 9007006  
> 3400398  
> R-18  
> A5, 28P  
> 2017年12月14日 23:44

来自卡地亚的轮班。身为从者而陌生的时代，被放飞到场所。如果预先，去哪里听了在到达了的地方的应对也容易但是什么都没有信息的状况，依靠主人的存在的地方大。

可能是不完全的转移吧，被抛到空中，在重力作用下坠落的肉体。在无能为力的状态下，那肉体被敲打了。不是地面，而是堆积如山的垃圾。

“たたたたた……”

一边搓着腰，一边从垃圾堆里溜了出来。环顾四周，没有什么特别的。有的是化为废墟的建筑物。可以说是高楼大厦街。

（原来如此……）

判断为接近于模拟器启动的状态。这不是虚拟空间吗？

听到的脚步声。如果把目光转向那边，就是熟悉的人物。

“没想到你也被放飞了……”

“经常说。就是你。你注意到了吧？我能和你一起来”

把背着的棺材放到地上，叹一口气。说实话，真心话是不想和他在一起。

“教授，你看主人了吗？”

根据那个提问，对方也明白作为主人的藤丸立夏的存在没被确认。作为从者的自己们一起是魔术师，交换契约的对象也有的主人的不在。

“这可真让人为难啊……”

如果没有涉及到战斗的事，现在的阶段没有障碍,不过，如果这个长期渡行陷入魔力的供给不足。

轻松愉快地放松表情，点燃从哪里取出的管子，优雅地品味烟。被那个身姿和被吐出的白烟眯起了眼。

“福尔摩斯君，对于你来说，主人君不在很痛苦吧？”

盯着看上去从容不迫的他，对方却动不了。再次，吸入，吐出白烟之后看这边。脸上露出了笑容，皱起了眉头。

“喂，是。如果从者能持(有)主人持(有)的令咒，怎样做？」

站在解谜一方的福尔摩斯的口中提出的疑问。思考着是否能做到这些，说出了适合这种状况的回答。

“在无数次圣杯战争中，从者主播。有被定为魔术师的人从与交换了契约的主人另外的主人夺走令咒这样的记述进行着。嘛，虽然很难判断那是否是真实的，但是这并不是不可能成为可能性的事情”

再次，看福尔摩斯，提高口角。

“总而言之，现在的你不是标尺。你是主播吗？”

如果是魔术师的话，可能的行动。福尔摩斯自己曾说过，原来的灵基是主播。

“不愧是莫里亚蒂教授”

摘下手套，露出手背。那里描绘的纹样可以说是令咒。实际看到，惊讶地睁开了眼睛。

“这是……”

“你应该明白。这是你自己的事”

他根本不想告诉他答案，于是准备了棺材。把枪口对准对方。

“如果你认为我能喜欢你，那就大错特错了。”

哦。很短地漏出声音的福尔摩斯。看到莫利亚蒂的举动有些意外的表情，重新戴上手套后就碰到了棺材。

“这只是应急措施。魔力消失的话，你会消失。既然不一定能平安地转移到卡地亚，就判断这样做比较好”

这表情像是在说“放下来”。据说没有争斗的意思。

乖乖地退下。在棺材底部，枪口接触地面一样地放置，一个叹息。

“和你在一起心里真是对不起啊”

“为了不变成那样，你也来帮忙吧。调查的时候，如果有优秀的助手会更有效果”

为什么会变成这样？老板在哪里？不是模拟器，是哪个时代，被城市飞去吗？

从者，被召唤了的时候被植入那个时代的知识,不过，那样的东西，莫利亚和福尔摩斯也没持(有)着。

莫利亚只好追赶在被认为是被废墟化了的建筑物包围的道路上走的福尔摩斯之后。通过令咒，与福尔摩斯是被雷线连接的状态。实际，虽说是细小的量，流入的魔力不是本来的大师，立夏的东西。虽然应该和立夏联系在一起，但是被分割了，现在只感觉到福尔摩斯的魔力。

（是模拟器，还是现实，不管怎么说，这种状况让人恶心……）

讨厌的对象。自己是罪恶，计划，做事。解开它，让其解决的不是别人。福尔摩斯，只是一个人。那是在自己存在的世界里的故事。

“嗯……”

在某个废弃的大楼前停下脚步，用手触碰墙壁。为了确认材质，用手触摸下巴。

“这不是灵子之类。电子也不同”

福尔摩斯断然表示。能感受到的触感，更接近现实。

用装在拐杖里的刀砍墙，但没有一点伤。被柔软的东西包裹着，感觉被弹开了，莫利亚蒂皱起了眉头。

“什么！”

“并不是说你的刀刃钝了。”

噗地一笑。用戴着手套的手指描画着刀刃通过的地方。那个触觉好象硬的混凝土,不过，有受到攻击冲走了这样的变化。瞬间改变了材质。好像有什么想法。

“当然了。那么你试试被砍吗？”

“我会客气的。比起那个”

如果对说令人讨厌的福尔摩斯隐瞒焦躁说，他指向了某个方向。废弃的大楼街的尽头可以看见不相称的森林。

“作为我来说，那边也想调查一下？”

紧紧地皱起眉头。作为侦探，收集情报是理所当然的行为。

“那也是要帮忙吗……？”

“我倒无所谓，但是一进入森林，如果换成轮班会怎么样呢……”

一本正经地说出荒唐的话。面对这样的对手，他突然发出了怪声。

“这个，不是人。你更坏”

“被教授这么一说，我不觉得坏。”

虽然暴露了愤怒，福尔摩斯却爽朗地一笑了之。

“没有表扬你？”

一看到他那副表情，不由得扑哧一声扎了钉子，脚朝着森林的方向走去。被切断魔力的供给源的事，是死活问题。与主人走散，以没有来自主人的魔力供给的现状失去福尔摩斯，某种程度能保持存在吧,不过，不知不觉走向消灭的道。这是福尔摩斯也能说的。

与废墟的大楼街相邻的森林。那里也感觉不到生物的气息。走着走着，自然而然地走到了出口，这是怎么个原因呢？回到废墟的大楼街上。

“福尔摩斯”

“什么呢？”

呼，他悠然自得地将管子运到嘴边，不由得叹了一口气。

“你一开始就明白的吧？这就是固有结界”

吐出白烟，突然放松嘴角。隔着布料用手指描画着令咒。仅仅如此，寒冷就骤然袭来。

“固有结界。被外界遮断的空间。对于某个从者来说，被看作是宝具，是强有力的东西。把所有的东西都关在自己的世界里。在那里，无论怎样强有力的魔术师，也不容许介入。因此，你和我成为了被立香分离的状态。我推测是不是这样，但得出结论的是刚刚”

“那个怎么样……”

主人，与立香的称呼挂上(放上)挂上，靠近了眉毛。莫里亚蒂不知道福尔摩斯在想什么。倒不如，不想明白。

“虽然建立了固有结界，却看不到这个地方的创造者。要说是固有结界，是映照持有者的心象世界的东西，使用庞大的魔力。不能认为能长时间保持。即使什么也不做，总有一天会解开的”

他淡淡地叙述着，在瓦砾的一角，发现了适合坐的混凝土块，坐在那里。这是即使抓住了这个空间的真面目，也无法做出任何事情的判断。

“……这是你做的吗？”

现在，成为主持人，魔术师的班级的福尔摩斯，创造的事可能吧。确实，不是能长时间保持的空间吧。

“想要解开谜团。如果说迷惑，森林。树海。以及什么都没有，坏掉了，寂寥的废墟的街。解开谜团后的虚无。怎么样呢？这样想来，你就是你？”

固有结界。反映出自己的心理。将所有的东西都关在自己的世界里，阻断与外界的联系。

创造者不在此地是不可能的。如果这里只有两个人，你会选择其中一个。莫里亚蒂没有这样的术式的知识。魔术性的知识说到底等同于一般的东西。

“福尔摩斯在想什么？”

自然，成为强的语调。与作为主人的立香的关联被切断，硬要被认为是福尔摩斯的东西。不喜欢福尔摩斯的从者，成为使魔的状况。

他把嘴角一松。愉快的表情。

“如果你想让你听侦探的想法，那就错了。而且，当我是本来的班级、主持人的时候，你不认为我是追逼你的存在吗？”

侦探逼迫犯人。莫利亚蒂计划制造事件，被福尔摩斯揭发谜团，被逼入绝境。但是，被逼到绝境的是哪一个呢？

「哦。那可不行啊。如果打算在结界解开之前争取时间来挣钱的话……”

作棺材。他是被掌握令咒的状态,不过，魔力供给切断比较好。一想到福尔摩斯带来的魔力，越想越觉得被他活生生的触感很恶心。

面对枪口的对手，他毫不动摇地摘下了手套。手背上描绘的令咒。把嘴唇靠近那个。

「……ッ！」

吓了一跳。跑过去的是严寒。

“和你殉情也很有意思。”

低沉的声音。就好像以那个声音为信号似的，从地面尖锐的混凝土的刀刃上升，斜下方，从腰附近贯穿。

“哈哈！”

从嘴里吐出的红色。滴在地上的血。

被贯穿了的事被封住身体运动，瞪视对方以外不被允许。

"Expensive... "

“你对他相当宽容吗？主人的名字被提出来，动摇了吗？不管怎么说，你已经结束了”

福尔摩斯的身姿，向另外的什么变化。总而言之，我被陷害了。

认为流入的魔力不舒服，是因为无意识地察觉到了福尔摩斯没有。

莫里亚蒂在看之前，虚假的令咒减少了一笔。

“像恶魔的头目一样，杀了病历大师藤丸立香”

最后，他放下意识，发出了让人难以相信的杂音。

从卡地亚的转移地，是从现代数年前的土地。树木覆盖的密林中。

“福尔摩斯”

“好像不是单纯地走散了”

主人和从者在轮班时，分离的情况并不少见。但是，这次不一样。

“前辈，有从者反应。但是……”

“嗯。我知道”

从卡地亚传来的声音，对棉花的声音点头，主人。

“现在和Archer没有联系”

如果是交换了契约的从者，总觉得明白在何处。一旦有情况，虽然可以使用令咒，但现在却做不到。

哈，从福尔摩斯的口中吐出的叹息。

“棉花，有魔力反应吧。”

“诶？啊，好的”

那个回答好像导出了什么答案。

“在固有结界中，应该有那样的存在吧。如果是这样的话，请小心。他成了你的敌人。”

对于简单地说出来的福尔摩斯的推理，立香瞪大了眼睛。但是，接受那个可能性高(贵)的事。

「我明白了。那么，怎么办才好呢？

如果说作为敌人站立，只有应战吧。立夏所听到的意思是，能不能恢复到原来的状态。

“交给我吧。我有一个主意”

对那样说笑的福尔摩斯，koku，点了点头。如果变成战斗，只有依靠从者。

“从者反应、教授、来了”

从棉花糖的声音数秒后，他出现在了能目视的距离。从瞳孔中失去的正气。在他心中，注入了与混淆物的契约的，肮脏的魔力。

“没办法。开始吧”

在准备背着的棺材之前，缩短距离。即使可以避开远距离的攻击，那么我们攻击的间隙也会失去。

被攻击前，腹部一发冲击，身体向前倾。抓住下巴，亲嘴。

是啊！

睁开眼睛，变硬了。宛如要重新涂抹体内的魔力一般，通过接吻流入的魔力是福尔摩斯的，但追溯到原来，是作为主人的立香的东西。

“嗯，嗯……”

离开吧，抓住福尔摩斯肩膀的双手。靠近眉毛，贪图露出深沉声音的对方的口内，充分品味之后离开舌尖。

“我不会让你说你忘了我的味道”

沙哑，信口开河的声音。

喀哒一声，膝盖折断，摔倒在地上。用手拭去嘴唇，注视的眼睛。

“你和我，什么时候变成这样的关系了……？”

没有那样的记忆。看到他摆出一副想说什么似的表情，我总算是解开了，但警戒却解不开。

“主人”

“没关系。撤消”

确认了与主人的关系恢复之后，松了一口气。

“有什么不同吗？”

"Expensive, once dead".

“哈哈……”

对暴露焦躁的mority，逃跑的福尔摩斯。追赶福尔摩斯的那样，言词的交换没有紧张感。立香告诉我们，他真的不打算这么做。

“那个，前辈。发生了什么？”

为什么又回到了原来，在感到不可思议的棉花糖声的背后，听到了笑声。这个声音是达芬奇吧。

「那么？因为没有好好看过”

从者们，这个那个地有，刷地一流，向着前边，使之粗暴呼吸的moriatty推进了脚。

那之后的任务，简单地结束了。关于被认为是操纵了moriatty的魔术师的存在，da·vinchi预先调查，用一句话解决了。

卡地亚内。暂时的休息。平静的日常。

从任务回来以后，莫里亚蒂就呆在自己的房间里。理由只有一个。

（这惊人的是什么……？）

维持从者的肉体的是魔力。可以说流动的血液是魔力产生的。但是，感受到了深处的异物。

进入体内的病毒会侵蚀体内的细胞。用人类来说就是病，用一句话就可以了。但是，Servant的身世。也能成为灵体的存在。如果说在那个状况下的异常，那个与魔力有关系。

（那个假冒者，难道是受了我的令咒的影响吗……）

现在，这个破火山口的主人，立香有着令咒。有权力命令自己。一时间，那个关系被解除，委托了别人。本以为是消除了从他人那里流入的魔力，但实际上并非如此。

我怕把这个告诉自己的老板。至少，既然达芬奇和卡地亚的职员调查着，总有一天传达吧。

咚的一声，敲门声。没有锁的自动门被打开，接受访问者。我对来到室内的人物皱起了眉头。

“你来干什么呢？”

从躺着的床上爬起来，瞪着对方。对方毫不介意地向莫利亚提前进。

“任务结束后两天。你关在房间里不出来。这样的话，前几天的事就拖个尾巴了吧？”

好象侦探，预料的话一直俯视下的瞳孔。对认真的眼神，突然小声地笑。

“如果是你，你会怎么想？如果是在这个时代所说的电脑，会受到病毒的侵害，一部分是不能使用的情况”

对这个异状怎么想？一边是主人，立香的从者，一边接受来自别人的魔术师的侵略的状况。

把手贴在下巴上，做出思考的样子。视线投向其他人，呼出的气息。

“不管怎样，即使魔力供给重新涂抹，如果不想办法解决埋入的病毒，就无法痊愈。但是，那个魔力的持有者，是目前搜索中的状态”

还，那个固有结界的持有者的魔术师没被发现的现状。尽管如此，如果知道了对莫里亚蒂有影响这样的现实，卡地亚的人不管什么都追究，打算使之解决变得活跃是显而易见的。作为主人，立香不会放弃吧。

“暂且，应急处理是必要的，怎么办？”

停止思考，抓住莫利亚蒂的下巴，让其抬起。我明白那个问题的意思。

“老板……”

“不可能说出口。你真是个恶趣味”

这样的事不能对立香说。如果用直接的魔力供给继续涂抹，就会消失吗？现阶段无法判别。目不转睛，不畏惧凝视的moriaty，碰触了嘴唇。割开嘴唇，侵入舌头和唾液。

“嗯……嗯”

深吻。把流入的液体吞下，不是让流入的液体变得统一，而是响应。舌尖缠绕，品味接吻。也许是第二次吧，感觉到魔力流入的感觉，手抓住了床单。

应该立香的魔力，是不是经由福尔摩斯的原因，稍微不同。并且，那个感到舒服，好吃的东西的自己在。

“呼、唔……”

舌头离开，脸离开。如果用变得自由的口吸入空气，吐出，粘糊的不快的东西变得不觉得了。

“看来，还是可以用接吻来打消的。”

从莫里亚蒂的情况判断的福尔摩斯，感到一阵热血沸腾。

“这，这不是接吻。那种，真可爱啊……”

提出反驳，哈了一声，用手捂着嘴。

现在，自己想说什么呢？

福尔摩斯嘲笑。一副想说自己落入圈套的样子。

“是啊。这是深吻。唾液交换这个名字，是魔力供给”

"Expensive... "

明白故意做了那样的说法，露出安静的愤怒,不过，福尔摩斯的表情不变化。

“即使这样，我也擅自为给我谜团的你染上了污垢。作为我来说，是不满意的事件。但是，这样也不坏”

愉快地吃着。解开缠绕在一起的谜团，完成一个推理的工作同样地享受着,不过，作为moriati只有不满。话虽如此，也没有在这里争吵的意思。

“虽然不知道是什么心血来潮，但是如果不告诉主人的话，多少有些事情就闭上眼睛吧。”

我断言这是必要的。虽然知道只能拖延时间。

“你和我的秘密。原来如此。你早晚会知道的，为什么你那么执着于隐瞒呢？

从福尔摩斯所看到的对手，看起来似乎顽固地想要隐藏起来。即使想推测那样的理由，信息也不足。只是，不是为了杀死主人出现在福尔摩斯和主人前，转动了枪口的事介意。

当无法读出本意的时候，笔直地凝视着这边的福尔摩斯，啊，叹了一口气。

“我不打算告诉你这么多。赶快回去吧」

他冷淡地凝视着瞳孔，说事情应该办完了。

「这样啊。这是多管闲事，但还是和平时一样过比较好。如果不想被主人欺负的话”

啪地翻斗篷，背对着对方离开了房间。走出通道，在门关上时停下脚步。

“我的玩具……”

对，我出手了。污秽了。不能就这样结束。

如果那样的话，福尔摩斯肯定会去自己的房间。

福尔摩斯不在室内。上身倒下，躺在床上，仰望天花板。在自己内心，粘糊糊的感觉。违和感隐藏着阴影，甚至到了不深入探索就不能理解的程度。

和福尔摩斯的吻，本来就是有魔力供给的。他也提出了建议。

“没办法啊……”

如果是这个状态，即使遇到了主人立香也不会被深深的楔子侵害吧。但是，还有可能变成那样。

他判断，比起竖起上身，即使想方设法取得较少的可能性，还是不要担心为好，站起来后，没有拿武器就离开了房间。暂且，在这个病历内散步吧。

※其他场景和故事没有联系。

得到体液，就是得到魔力。那个没有必须接吻的理由。但是，有问题。

“即使你很好，我也不喜欢。你像女人一样对待我”

“嘛，承认自己是女演员吧。但是，我并不打算像不幸或弱势女性那样对待你。讨厌和我在一起。决定药物之后的性”

语言上的抵抗。与此同时，福尔摩斯的语言重叠，脱离了平时的东西，访问只是心脏骚动的肉体的变化。

“唔、唔……啊”

一瞬间咬住嘴唇。从内侧涌出的热度和恶寒。只是指尖在被他的手暴露了的胸口描画的感触，过敏地还反应。随意地抖动。

「啊。最好不要太咬。既然要做，还是叫出声来比较好”

察觉到药物的影响下掉下来了，手放在下肢的衣服上。对于即将脱离的福尔摩斯，没有任何抵抗。

“住手，福尔摩斯”

软弱地，发出那样的声音终于。呼吸紊乱，脸颊泛红，眼睛被泪水沾湿。

张开脚，观察使之露出了的胯股之间部。尽管受到药物的影响，性器官却看不到欲望的征兆。

“药不够吗……”

或者，效果还很薄吗？不管怎样，到这里都不会停止。目的是明确的。脸靠近为了排泄使用的器官，舌头使之爬行。

“嘿！住手！”

啪嚓，被舐的感触。被看，被舐，用手指被揭发。毛骨悚然起鸡皮疙瘩。但是，因药物而发热的身体，并没有被厌恶而甘愿接受。

“呼……嗯、嗯……”

无法随心所欲行动的肢体。至少，咬紧嘴唇。

杀死声音，一边看忍耐的情况，不显示挥动暴力的抵抗的事，一边灌入唾液，一边用手指使之扩张。手指一根，两根，为了让人联想到行为，请让我拔出。

「呜、唔……嗯，啊，是……”

接触体内粘膜的手指被插入，被拔出。被拔出来的时候得到的毛骨悚然的东西感到了困惑。他直接触摸内脏，为什么得到的感觉并不是厌恶，而是痛感，而非快感？

自觉地，觉得疑问是不对的。身体，认识了这个快乐。如果做了，肉体的反应明显。

“……啊，啊……啊”

“终于习惯了药和这个了。”

脱口而出的甜蜜声音。没怎么兆头的雄性勃起，与粘糊地前头跑的液体渗入，手指缠绕的内膜也松动了。如果触摸到手指无法触及的深处，或者某一点，又会紧紧地勒紧吧。

判断已经完全湿透了，然后把脸放开。每当手指移动时，发出咯吱咯吱的声音的后孔就已经为了接受而变成了器官。

「ほ、むず、お前……」

不允许。然后，瞪着眼睛，结果像是在瞪着对方一样，从对方的眼睛里看得见疑问号。但是，如果连一句怨言都不说，心里就不舒畅。

「啊。讨厌我就好了。我和你终究是侦探和邪恶的头目。讨厌、互相憎恨是常事”

肯定莫利亚蒂的话，拔出了手指。

是的，按理说做这种事情会比较奇怪。但是，如果不这样做的话，不预先标明他是自己的东西的话，这深处的焦虑就不会消失。只有自己，解开他制造出来的细致的谜，拥有和他对峙的权利。应该只自己的存在，被别人踩了的事不顺眼。

这种焦躁和不顺心的感情，恐怕是独占欲吧，但是被它推动着，有欲望的自己。将欲望已久的热情表现出来，寄给用手指触摸的花蕾。

「……ッ！」

同样的男人的性器。使之勃起的事实和，被放入那个现实吸气。这就是进入这里的恐怖。但是，就到这里了。保持自我意识的是。

「呜呜呜呜！」

用粗桩子扎。被撕裂的冲击。尽管如此不疼痛，有的强的压迫感和热量。摩擦引起的火花。

“……啊，处女真辛苦啊」

知道对方是第一次。正因为如此，才使用药物，细心地淋湿的。

把肉棒收进去，吐气。贯穿的肉体。没有枯萎的中心进入视野，表情松弛。反正要做的话，两边都得到快感比较好。

抓住腰，开始活动。拉到无法拔出的地方，推到深处，挖出里面的墙壁。如果使位于浅处的前列腺紧缩，内膜就会紧缩。将摩擦的男生根系紧的肉筒。品尝缠绕的媚肉，自己也贪图性的快乐。

“哎……啊、嗯、嗯……”

从嘴里说出的声音没有任何意义。时常混杂着艳丽的甜美声音，作为福尔摩斯感到很舒服。支配着他的是自己。

从结合部响起，与湿润的淫猥的声音碰撞的声音。叼着的肉壁卷了起来，被塞进里面的样子很猥亵。

「嗯，啊，啊……嘿嘿！”

浅的地方，用龟头象压碎前列腺一样地突出了的紧接之后，被吐出的白浊。在视野中捕捉到已经达到目的的同时，无法忍受紧绷的内膜。

“古”

屏住呼吸，将自己逼到深处，释放出欲望。注入，注入。他缓慢地走过腰，涂到残渣，将失去力量的自己拔了出来。

空虚的眼睛。反复粗暴的呼吸，痉挛的身体。把手放到委身于床单上的莫利亚蒂的胸前。

现在就能看见。兴奋得泛红的皮肤上隐约浮现出伤痕。用手指描出那个痕迹。

“莫利亚蒂，回答我。你看见了谁？

结界中，有谁在呢？被谁操纵了？

正因为不是平素的他，被药物和快乐支配了的自我的没有相等的状态，踏出了能听。

「ほー、むず……」

「啊。我正在听”

“主持人的福尔摩斯……”

听到的话语瞪大了眼睛，大声笑了。

「这样啊。我吗……”

那就没办法了

尽情地笑，将手刀顶在伤口上，将自己的手刺向对方的胸口。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

打破皮肤，切断肉类，把手伸向内部，取出侵蚀他的东西。手指所持的小东西，看上去就像现代机器所使用的微型芯片。

“药还有效，不会疼吧？用我的魔力，这伤口会马上痊愈的”

张开的伤口，紧贴着皮肤靠近，舌头使之爬行。如果舔血，注入魔力亲吻，自然治愈作用，堵塞。从胸口抬起头，或许是失去了意识，闭着眼睛的脸。

“是我啊，你……”

明知对方听不见，却做出了宣言，整理好身体素养，给睡着的他盖上被子，走出了房间。


End file.
